In a decoding process for coded moving image data, it is desired to use computer sources efficiently by executing the decoding process in parallel.
Although moving image compression technologies, for example, an H.264 standard and the like are excellent in compression efficiency, they have a large amount of load to be processed. An H.264 moving image compression tool has a dependence relation between processes based on a characteristic of the moving image compression technology. Accordingly, in general, it is difficult to execute the decoding process of H.264 coded moving image data on a computer including plural core processors.